Feelings
by Zivandre
Summary: Albus has trouble knowing what his sexual orientation is, along with loving someone who he doesn't want to lose. How will Scorpius help him figure both things out? [Demisexual!Albus, Gay!Scorpius!]


_**Written for Shay! [The Kawaii Neko!] [Demisexual Albus/Scorpius!]**_

 _ **HSWW{C &A}! Around the world in 31 days.**_

 _ **Fiji-Feeling This/Blink 182**_

 _ **Gryffindor**_

 _ **[WC: 714]**_

* * *

Albus stood precariously in the doorway; he had requested Scorpius to come see him. Even though they had been friends for seven years now, he still got nervous when he wanted to speak to him. He tried explaining it away that he was terrified of losing him-his first real friend- but he knew it was something more.

It started when his feelings for Scorpius grew into something more, something foreign. He knew that something was happening to him, but when he tried to research it in the Wizarding world, he barely found any answers. He knew it had to do with his sexuality; was it normal to only have sexual feelings for one person, the one person he knew he loved.

He wasn't dim, he heard the boys in the dormitory talking about the hottest girls -or in Scorpius' case, guys- but, he never connected with any of them. He didn't see the attractiveness to any of them. He knew certain people held more beauty than others, but it didn't make Albus want to snog them, or venture into an unused broom closet.

"Albus, are you okay?" Scorpius asked, crouching through the door into their hidden room.

They had found a secret entranceway to a small alcove in the library; it was just a turning doorway that led to a small room containing a desk and chair, and an old moth eaten couch. Low lamps lit the small space, but you could tell people haven't ventured in here in years. They had claimed it as their own, hanging a small Slytherin banner on the empty expanse of wall. They had looked up charms to fix the couch and desk into newer-looking pieces. They had even practiced on expanding charms, giving the room an extra 10 feet of space. Forgotten sweaters and books laid around, and layers of parchment from Albus' drawings were littered around.

"Scor, I need your help with something, with feelings…" said Albus, clearing his throat.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, what if I told you I don't know what I am? I know I like guys-one in particular- but, I don't know what I am. I don't know if I'm gay, or bi, or what," whispered Albus.

"Okay… Explain it to me then," requested Scorpius.

"I'm in love with him, and I've only ever had feelings for him. But, I only have a certain kind of feeling for him, that I've never had for anyone else. I've never even snogged anyone, Scor! But now, I'm having thoughts that are explicit! What am I supposed to do, I don't want to ruin what I have with him...he means to much to me."

"Have you tried talking to him then?"

Taking a deep breath, Albus adjusted his position on the couch. "I'm talking to him now…"

Scorpius let a flicker of confusion cross his face, before understanding set in.

"Me? You love me? Oh, Albus! This is the greatest thing ever!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, Al, do you know how long I've loved you? I never said anything because I didn't know if you would ever feel the same about me, I thought you were straight. But, then you never shown any interest in any girls or guys, so I just figured you weren't interested!" Scorpius chatted happily.

"So, you would be interested in taking us further?"

"Interested? Of course I am! Oh, from what you've told me, you sound Demisexual. It means that you only have _sexual_ feelings toward someone you love romantically. I have a book about all the sexual orientations, I'll have my dad send it," said Scorpius.

Albus was more than relieved. He finally let Scorpius know how he felt about him, and he returned his feelings! Plus, he might have finally figured out what he was! Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he sat back and just enjoyed the time he was spending with Scorpius.

He still had a niggling feeling about what some people in his family might say for him dating Scorpius, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy his newfound happiness.


End file.
